


Well Worth It

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco arrive home after the party. Harry decides to have a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: wendypops  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not
> 
> Sequel to Memories of Freaks and Dresses. PWP

  
_  
_   


“That was extremely naughty of you,” Harry said as he undressed. “And you know it.”

Harry wasn't actually angry at Draco—he had found it quite funny, watching Uncle Vernon squirm—but he wanted the sex to be steamy tonight. If there was one way to ensure a night of hot passion with his boyfriend, it was make-up sex. And Vernon had provided the perfect excuse for Harry to be 'angry' with Draco.

They had been at a party for one of Draco's Muggle businesses, and Vernon had happened to be there. Standing by as Vernon dug himself into a hole, and then attempted—quite hilariously, Harry thought—to climb out of it would be a memory Harry was sure he would re-visit quite often.

“What are you going to do about it? Anyway, you can talk,” Draco snarled in return. “Don't think I've forgotten the 'dresses' comment.”

Draco threw his clothes into the laundry basket, an angry look on his face. Harry knew though; he knew it was part of an act. Draco's eyes always gave him away. Draco's eyes were laughing while the rest of him was snarling.

“What about you mauling me in front of that secretary? Was that really necessary? You might as well have fucked me there in the hotel lobby!”

“Don't think for one second that I never considered it. I would have loved to have seen her face then.”

“Yeah, because being fucked in public is my idea of a good time,” Harry shot back sarcastically.

Fuck, why hadn't Harry thought of that before? That _did_ sound like a good time. Well, if he wasn't aroused enough before, he was now.

Forcing his face back into one of anger—he _really_ wanted the make-up sex—Harry dropped his trousers to the floor and roughly kicked them in the general direction of the basket. Draco growled—Harry wasn't sure if _that_ was real or not, Draco _was_ a neat freak—and picked them up.

“For fuck's sake, Harry.” Draco threw the offending trousers into the laundry. “It's like having a kid.”

“A kid who wears dresses? Or has toy dragons?”

Harry was getting into the game fully now. A little more banter, and he was sure he'd be fucked just as hard as he wanted. As he pulled his pants off—and leaving them on the floor—Harry's cock stood to attention, showing Draco exactly what he wanted. Not that Draco didn't know, of course; it wasn't their first time.

Draco's eyes stopped laughing and they now matched the pure look of lust on his face. Stripping off his own underwear, he simply walked over to Harry until their noses—and cocks—touched.

“I think we need a shower before bed,” he said, his lips almost touching Harry's as he spoke. “And then, well...”

Draco trailed off, but Harry could guess the rest of the sentence. And he couldn't fucking wait. He'd started out wanting make-up sex, but angry sex—fake as it may be—was just as good. Following Draco into the bathroom, Harry turned the dial on the shower, making sure to bend over _just so_. He wasn't vain at all, but Draco had told him more times than Harry could count how delectable his arse was. Harry wanted Draco to want this as much as he did.

Harry gasped as he felt the cool hands on his arse. It had worked like a charm. The hands fondled the cheeks softly, before Harry felt fingertips digging into him, kneading hard and pulling his arse cheeks apart. Water from the shower rained down on him and Harry had never felt more aroused.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Harry asked with a growl, not turning around, and definitely not moving his arse away from the exploring hands.

“Making it all better,” Draco replied, licking a stripe along Harry's spine before gently kissing his neck.

Ah, they were back to make-up sex. Harry found that he didn't particularly mind. Tilting his head back, Harry moaned as Draco nibbled and sucked at the more sensitive parts of his neck.

Draco's lips and tongue travelled down Harry's back—kissing and licking as they went—and Harry's breath hitched in anticipation of what was to come.

Draco didn't disappoint; pulling Harry's arse cheeks apart and burying his face in his crack. Fuck, Harry loved this. He didn't even mind that he was bent over the side of the bath, water showering down onto his head. He barely even noticed.

Harry could feel Draco's tongue lapping at his hole, and he could hear the slight slurping sounds Draco was making. Harry desperately wanted to touch his rock-hard cock, but there was no feasible way he could do it. One of his arms was holding onto the side of the bathtub, and his other was braced against the wall. One movement would have Harry—and probably Draco—tumbling into the bath. As much as Harry liked to bathe with Draco, he really didn't want to cause either of them an injury.

Just as Harry decided he wanted to risk it and touch his cock, Draco slid back up his body and, wrapping his arms around his waist, turned Harry around. Harry groaned as his neglected cock came into contact with Draco's hip. Leaning up for a kiss, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

“Forgive me?” Draco asked.

“For what?” Harry wasn't being facetious. He honestly couldn't remember. Fuck, Draco was good with his tongue.

Draco smirked and stepped past Harry and into the steaming shower. Harry took the offered hand and joined him immediately, once again wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and kissing him passionately.

“I want you,” Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

“How?” Draco responded with a hitch in his voice.

“I want you to push me against the wall. I want you to grab some lube and finger fuck me until I'm begging you to penetrate me. I want you to turn me around so that I'm facing the wall. I want your big, hard cock pounding into me. And I want it now.”

Draco didn't talk. He simply shook the water out of his eyes, kissed Harry on the lips and got to work. He seemed to grab the first bottle that he touched—he would probably not have picked his very expensive conditioner had he not been so _excited_ —and slicked his fingers. Pushing Harry against the wall with one hand, with his other he wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. He stroked a few times before Harry's hand came down on top of his.

“Don't.”

Harry knew he would've come there and then if Draco had continued; he really wanted to come with Draco buried balls deep in his arse. Draco simply grinned and slipped his hand off Harry's cock, past his balls, until he found his prize. He pushed first one, then two fingers into Harry's hole, and Harry screamed. Draco stilled his hand, obviously thinking that he had hurt him. Harry rectified that by pushing his arse back, fucking himself on Draco's fingers.

“Now!” he cried, lifting his arse up so that he could turn around. Moaning at the loss, Harry quickly got into position, bending his knees and resting his forehead against the cool wet tiles.

Draco moaned and Harry could hear the sound of Draco slicking his own cock. Groaning in anticipation, Harry pushed his arse back.

“Fuck!” they both cried together as Draco pushed past the tight ring of muscle and entered Harry fully. Draco started moving; slowly at first, before speeding up his thrusts and gripping Harry's hips so hard that Harry knew there'd be imprints there in the morning.

Harry was just as forceful, pushing off from the wall on each of Draco's thrusts, causing Draco to go deeper. Draco slid one hand from Harry's hip to take hold of Harry's cock. That was all it took for Harry to come spectacularly, splattering the wall in front of him; the sperm being washed down the tiles as the water continued to pound down over them.

Draco took hold of Harry's hips once more and his thrusts grew more erratic, until finally, with a grunt, Draco came, filling Harry.

They stood in the same position—Harry leaning against the wall; Draco leaning against his back—for a long minute, the now-lukewarm water chilling their heated bodies as they caught their breath.

Finally, Draco straightened up, his soft cock slipping from Harry. The water was shut off and Harry turned into Draco's waiting arms.

“Bed?” Harry asked eventually.

“Bed,” Draco agreed.

After they'd dried off and climbed under the duvet, Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, bringing him closer so that his chest was flush against Draco's back and his spent cock was nestled against Draco's arse.

“What's the chuckle for?” Draco sleepily asked.

Harry kissed Draco's neck. “I never thought I'd be grateful to Vernon Dursley for anything,” he said. “But, that—that was well worth seeing him tonight.”


End file.
